


Knock on wood

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Funny, Gen, Masturbation, Parent-Child Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles," John started, sounding frustrated.  "You’re an adult, it’s not like I don’t know that you—"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock on wood

**Author's Note:**

> For MMoM Day 6, woo!

"So uh... coffee?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

John sighed and nodded to his almost-empty cup. Stiles filled it for him and brought the skim milk to the table. He sat down slowly, keeping his eyes down and on his fingers, a speck of dust, the grain of the wood—no, the hard— _no_!

"Stiles," John started, sounding frustrated. "You’re an adult, it’s not like I don’t know that you—"

"Dad!" Stiles cut in, looking up with wide eyes and a near-panicked expression. "It’s one thing to be aware but it’s quite another to actually acknowledge it!"

"Oh Christ, Stiles. I was masturbating, not killing a transient!" John exclaimed. Stiles ducked his head and went red to the tips of his ears. "And you could have knocked before barging in my room, you know."

"If I agree to knock for the rest of my life can we please stop talking about this?" Stiles pleaded, finally looking his father in the eye for the first time since the night before.

John held back a chuckle. "Fine. You knock on the door while I knock on wood."

Stiles’ face froze and then he pushed away from the table, muttering to himself the whole way up the stairs before slamming his bedroom door shut.


End file.
